Everything Has Changed
by dweedledoo
Summary: AU: Jumping out of the passenger seat is a teenage boy about our age. With his messy dark and his ocean-blue eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans while his blue eyes pop out. He had a muscular build as he runs towards the moving truck to help bring the furniture in. Will Tobias Eaton jeopardize Tris and Christina's friendship? T- Just in case
1. We Meet Again

_**Jumping out of the passenger seat is a teenage boy about our age. With his messy dark and his ocean-blue eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans while his blue eyes pop out. He had a muscular build as he runs towards the moving truck to help bring the furniture in. Tris, Tobias and Christina have always been close friends. That is, until they are separated. But who knows what might happen when they re-unite again? Will Tobias Eaton put their friendship in jeopardy?**_

* * *

Christina and I stared across the street, as the moving guys carried out large boxes into the house in front of mine.

We exchanged glances.

No one has moved here since forever. Everyone from around the neighbourhood has been our neighbours ever since this town was created. We all knew each other for as long as any of us could remember.

So as the new family finally arrived at the house, every single one of us grew quiet to see the new addition to our community.

As the little car door creaked open, a rich-looking man got out of the front seat. What came next made Christina gasp beside me. And I would've too.

Jumping out of the passenger seat is a teenage boy about our age. With his messy dark and his ocean-blue eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans while his blue eyes pop out. He had a muscular build as he runs towards the moving truck to help bring the furniture in.

Seeing him makes my heart skip a beat.

I can hear Christina's quickened breaths next to me.

"We should go say hi. You know, welcome him to our neighbourhood."

I nod at her suggestion.

"Let's go."

* * *

As we stroll over to the new house, I can't help but be curious. _What will he think when 2 girls just show up at his door? Does he have a girlfriend? Do I like him?_ I sound like Christina. Mentally, I curse myself. I just met him, and I'm already thinking this?! I need to get a grip on myself.

Christina rings the doorbell, and the blue-eyed boy opens the door.

"Welcome to our little town! My name's Christina and this is Tris." She tells him.

"Christina? Tris? Is that really you?" is his reply.

"No way. Tobias?" I say as I finally speak up. This can't be him. Tobias Eaton was our childhood friend back when Christina and I still lived in Florida. He used to be the shy one who didn't really know anybody in elementary school.

"You've changed!" Christina exclaims.

Tobias laughs. "I could say the same for both of you. Wanna come in?"

We both step in through the doorway at the same time, and head upstairs. Dodging the large boxes scattered along the tile floor.

As we enter his room, Christina attempts to make conversation.

"So… are you going to Chicago High this year?" **AN: I know, real creative.**

"Yeah. Going to get my schedule sometime tomorrow." He replies bluntly.

"Oh, goodie! I can come with you!" Christina says with a flirtatious smile. Wait, what? Flirtatious? I have got to ask her about that later.

I roll my eyes, but unfortunately, Tobias notices. I can see him try to stifle a laugh, which causes me to do the same. Christina eyes us suspiciously, and furrows her brow in confusion.

Which of course makes both of us laugh out loud at the same time.

Christina, not wanting to be the odd one out, joins in our laughter. This makes us burst into an uncontrollable hysteria.

After our fit of laughter is over, Christina continues to talk.

"Do you have a phone?" she continues to question.

"Yeah. Hey, Tris, how's Caleb?" He says as he turns to me.

"Good. Transferred to the Erudite Division this September. Hey, speaking of that, which division are you going into? Christina and I are in the Dauntless sector of the school. You should join us!" I answer.

Quickly, I glance over to Christina. She is clearly annoyed that Tobias wasn't paying attention to her. Silently, I laugh at her expression.

But Christina doesn't lose her thunder. Immediately after I speak, she pipes up.

"Can I have your number, Tobias?" she tumbles out.

After a couple minutes of exchanging numbers, we decide it's time to go back, and let Tobias finish unpacking.

As we're walking out through the doorway, I hear one last thing before we leave.

"See you at school tomorrow!"

* * *

We both flop down on the cotton sheets that cover my small bed. Suddenly, Christina sighs.

"Isn't Tobias amazing? He's so hot! I can't believe we met again." She says dreamily.

I roll my eyes at her comment.

"I think I might like him."

This makes me jump alert. I was just going to ask her about that. At this, I can only stay silent.

"I mean, look at him. He's so cute now! I would have thought that Tobias was a total geek now. You know, 'cause he was so silent when we were little! But now… do you think he might like me back?" she continues.

I sit up, and she follows my movements. Looking into her face, I nod, and apply a smile onto my face.

But it doesn't seem right.

Regardless, I answer her, hoping to make it convincing.

"Yes."

But I can't help but feel a little jealous. Feel that the smile shouldn't be there.

**So… how was it? Reviews and hate are greatly appreciated. Please R&R! Hope you liked it. :)**

**-I feel as if it wasn't long enough though… Will try to make coming chapters longer!—**

**Dweedledoo**


	2. Awkward Times

**HAI! I'm back. Will be trying to update every other day or so. **

**TANKS TO AWESOMETOOAWESOME FOR YOUR SUGGESTION. LOVE IT. **

Four's POV

It's nice seeing them again. But they have changed so much. Especially Tris. She just seems, _more grown up now._

Different, in a good way.

_God, Four, cut it out. You came here to start something new. Not fanboy over Tris._

Christina has changed, too. But you can still see her from before. Makeup, girly stuff. I wonder how Tris puts up with this stuff. _Or maybe she's like that too._

I think I'm starting to have a problem with Tris.

Oh, no.

[Page Break]

1 message from Christina

_Christina: Heyyyyyy ;) wanna come over? ;) ;) ;)_

Oh, no. Not Christina with her wink-y faces again.

_Tobias: what r u guys doing?_

_Christina: don't come tobias. kmn._

Same old Tris, definitely.

_Christina: don't listen 2 her! U should come over. Meet us at trissy's place. Maybe we could catch a movie later? ;) ;)_

1 message from Tris

I open up Tris' conversation box.

_Tris: whatever u do, don't come over. she will bore you out of ur mind. but u should come 2 the movies with us! we're watching grown ups 2._

_Tobias: ok. whatever u say trissy. be there in 10._

_Tris: c u l8r. btw u should reply to christina. she's getting pissed off._

_Tobias: got it. Ttfn_

I sigh. Back to Christina's conversation then.

_Christina: U there? Answer me plz!_

_Tobias: b there in 10_

I toss my phone towards my pillow, and plop down on my bed. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about Tris. Her gray-blue eyes and her silky blonde hair. She's so cute…

_What did I just say? I really have to get a grip on myself._

_[Page Break]_

I slam the big, wooden door against its frame, and feel the impact coursing through the air. My feet pace slowly towards Tris' house. As I walk up the stone steps that lead to Tris' old-fashioned doorway, the door suddenly opens, just centimeters away from slamming into my face.

A high-pitched shriek snaps me from my dumbfounded face.

"Oh, sorry, Tobias. Didn't see you there!" Christina says between giggles. She bats her eyelashes at me, and I see Tris rolling her eyes at her friend's strange behavior.

I stifle a laugh.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt me." I tell Christina.

"Kay, well, anyways, we should, like, so go to the movies!" She squeals.

"Sounds good to me." I reply. That's when I realise that Tris has been awfully quiet for a while. Is Christina…_ purposely excluding her? _No, that can't be right. I mean, they're best friends, and have been best friends for how long now? Six or seven years?

I brush away the thought, and turn towards Tris.

"Tris, what do you think?"

She switches her glances between me and Christina constantly, as if trying to decipher something. As she narrows her eyes at Christina for a brief moment, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't really care. Whatever you two want."

Typical Tris, again. I remember when we were younger, Tris was always the modest one, the selfless one. It reminds me of her family too, when we would go over to her house for dinner. How they would think about what would be best for others, rather than themselves. Kind of reminds me of the acts of Marcus while living in Chicago, too.

And then there's Christina. The one who would always tell the truth, and could figure out when one of us were lying. Frankly, she was a very open book. Which was also one of her faults.

The three of us jump into Christina's 2005 Honda Civic that she got for her birthday. Sweet Sixteen, as she calls it, though none of us uses that term.

Christina decides then to turn up the radio and blast it from her speakers, and she starts singing along.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

"I love this song. It's so epic. C'mon, join me!"

I exchange glances with Tris, and she looks at me as if trying to let me know that this is what Christina does all the time. "Kill me now… her singing is terrible…" she mouths. I send a smile down her way, and go back to listening the music that's threatening to blast my eardrums open.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I raise my eyebrows towards Christina's attempt at imitating Imagine Dragon's voices. It's 'actually quite hysterical.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

At this, Christina suddenly swerves the car around the corner, causing Tris to crash into my shoulder.

_Damn. She's so small._

"Shoot. Sorry about that." She says to me.

"Don't sweat it."

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Christina takes a deep breath, and goes all giggly again.

"Hahaha! That was so, like, fun! Wasn't it, Tobias?" She says as she turns to me, completely obscuring the fact that _Tris is right there._

"Yeah, great." I say.

Right then, she turns to Tris, and her attitude suddenly changes.

"Girl, what is with you today? You haven't said a single thing! You're making this so awkward right now…" She says while raising her eyebrows.

I can feel Tris stiffen up beside me, but she tries to stay strong, and she goes for the easiest excuse.

"Look. I'm sorry, but I'm feeling kind of sick right now, and your music blasting wasn't helping very much.

Christina seems to have fallen for it, and she turns back to me, smiling her face off.

_Oh, geez. Why does it have to be so hard between these two, right when I come back?_

Let's just hope we can make it through the movie like this.


	3. Author's Note, Taken Down Oct 22

**To my amazing readers,**

** Hey. Don't worry, I'm not quitting the story. But I do have an announcement. **

**I'm going on a trip for the next 6 days to the northern region of my wonderful cold country. (Canada. Yes, I'm Canadian.) I will not be able to post anything during that time, so I would like you to know in advance what I am doing. **

**When I come back, I will probably not be updating as frequently. I will try to do the best I can. But here's the good news. **

**I'm going to be posting a few one-shots, and maybe put it in a collection. MAYBE. And, I'm going to do the following. **

**1. Update each story at the same time. (I know this isn't a very satisfying thing, but it gives me the time I need to write and edit each chapter, and you will have a lot more to read each time I do update.)**

**2. Hopefully, I will write longer chapters. Like a lot longer. **

**3. Each group update will not take longer than 4-5 days. Guaranteed. **

**4. I will most DEFINITELY be starting a new story. And this one will be awesome, but it's a surprise. **

**That's all for now, but I will be back in time to get my hands on a copy of Allegiant. I would never miss the release of the last book with the rest of my fandom.**

**This will be removed on October 22****nd****. 2013. For the release, I will be updating very long chapters for you all as a celebration for Allegiant!**

**Until then,**

**Olivia**


End file.
